


Repent and Worship

by caitastrophe8499



Series: I Promise It Won't Be Boring [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm a pagan anyway, Religious overtones, eh, probably blasphemous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Sara and Leonard think about religion.Dunno. Random tumblr thoughts.





	1. Repent

Sara was not a religious woman.

(How could she be?)

As an assassin, she heard prayers tripping from the lips of her prey, crucifixes doing nothing to stop her blade, faith creating no shining armor for her victims.

She knew she was a monster, and what God would let innocents fall before a creature such as her? So she continued to fall further and further into the monster, she cut herself off, she cut herself down, and still, no one stopped her. Some even continued to push her. Tell her to use her skills for the greater good.

(Asking her to save the world.)

But hadn’t Satan said much of the same? Knowledge is power and power, Sara had in spades. She knew the truth. She’d died. She saw what came next-

(Nothing.)

If there was nothing, what was the point? Why bother fighting to be someone she wasn’t, someone it hurt to try and be again? Why try to rise above what she was, when falling is all she’d ever known?

She didn’t believe there was anything beyond, because she had done terrible things and no one had stopped her. No one had tried. No one had succeeded. And she’d never apologized.

(Until-)

Leonard Snart had been no one, at one point. Until, in the darkness, he called out to her. He challenged her to be more. He saw the monster within her and showed her she could be more. He demanded that she be more.

He claimed to be the voice of reason, but he was always the voice of faith. He believed in Mick, he believed in winning, and he believed in her. Even when she let him down.

(Even when she let herself down.)

He washed away the sins of the day, month, century, and still called her good. He saw the nightmares in her eyes and in her scars and in her bloodied teeth and still called her pure. He would gather her, shattered and shattering, in his arms, and still called her divine.

She was redeemed, purified, pardoned by him.

It seemed counterproductive, but his belief inspired her to be better. He thought she could be more, so she became more. She wasn’t sure in what universe someone like Leonard would deign to love someone like her, but she fought to be worthy.

There might not be anything after this, this was her life, her only life, there was no after. Or perhaps there was, and she wasn’t good enough, or devout enough to be part of it.

(Perhaps there was no God.)

But there was Leonard.

He looked at her with reverence and she returned it. He was her savior. Her guiding light. The sacrifice given to preserve others.

She struggled, fighting against her nature to be what he thought she was capable of. She was clawing and climbing her way to make amends for what she’d done. It was painful and difficult, and she couldn’t have done it on her own, or for herself.

But for Leonard...

For Leonard, she would repent.


	2. Worship

Leonard was not a religious man.

(How could he be?)

As a child, he once prayed for salvation. For his sister, for his mother, for himself. Even for his father.

But he'd found nothing but the cold shoulder of a God he didn't believe in, and who clearly didn't believe in him.

So he searched for another source of worship.

He'd found idols in money and art. He saw unfathomable power in currency, toppling governments and affecting change - he saw money being worshipped in gigantic banks, in ads. Even churches, the paragons of faith, bowed before the bill. How was that not ineffable power? Gemstones whispered of a greater plan, because how could beauty like that be accidental? How could people create masterpieces of art without some ephemeral muse whispering the secrets of the universe in their ears? So he stole them to worship them in solitude, but for all his prayers, they remained silent, too. Baseless figures given power by his own idolatry. 

So Leonard resolved to never worship again. He would never plead for an unforgiving deity's attention. He would never bend a knee to someone or something that never deigned to acknowledge his existence and his troubles. If they didn't care for him, well, good.

(He never needed anyone anyway.)

Then, Sara Lance had danced her way beneath his skin.

He found his religion in her, a resurrected goddess of death. She was powerful, beyond human, yet flawed, like every figure he’d seen in temples or churches or mosques. She asked for nothing but his service and he served her willingly.

(Even God had a vengeful son).

There was ineffable power in the way she moved and fought, bringing men and monsters to their knees, beings of mythology cowering before her. Beauty in the lines of her limbs and the scars on her skin, which he traced with reverent hands. A masterpiece of shattered dreams, held together by divinity and hope. She asked for the impossible, with nothing but faith to back her up, and she delivered him.

He confessed his sins and she swallowed them, took them in, and turned them into prayers.

(Which she whispered in the dark, when she thought he’d gone to sleep.)

He repented, and she forgave his trespasses.

(But not those who trespassed against him.)

He told her she was his salvation.

(He had died for her, brought back for his reward.)

Leonard found his religion in her. Sara was his church, his faith, his idol, and his goddess. And though part of him hated that no one saw her the same way, he reveled in the intimacy of his theology.

Leonard swore to never worship again.

But for Sara…

For Sara, Leonard fell to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to hell for writing this.  
> But you monsters read it, so see you there.


End file.
